


Rude Awakening

by bottombitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Nonconsensual to Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Months after human society and monster society are reunited, Toriel lets two humans in need of a place to stay sleep in her guest room. She wakes up in the middle of the night to find them helping themselves to her body. Anonymous commission.





	Rude Awakening

As Toriel felt herself slowly stir from the sleep she'd been enjoying, she felt a presence against her. She couldn't recall exactly what she had been dreaming about, but she had felt it then, too. A presence against her chest and beside her, hands wandering across her body, and... wait. She let out a groan only to find that her mouth was plugged with something, and as her eyes opened her fears were confirmed. Sat atop her stomach was a man, his hands gripping either side of her sizable chest, kneading the soft flesh between his fingers. She couldn't make out his face in the darkness, but she didn't need to. Between her tits, he had pressed his cock, and while she had been sleeping he had been using the furry mounds to get himself off. It was then that it occurred to her what had happened.

The night before, two humans had showed up on her doorstep, needing a place to stay for the night. Toriel had always believed in seeing the best in people, so after having them explain their situation, she let them take her guest room.

To make matters worse, the presence she had felt within her mouth was another cock. With a hand against her cheek, the owner pressed the head of his cock to the inside of her cheek. She could practically feel the precum leaking against the inside of her mouth. What did they think they were doing? She tried to move her arms up to protest, but found them trapped underneath the body of the man sat atop her chest. Unable to use either her hands or her legs to break free, she was forced to try to topple them off, but even that proved fruitless.

"Mmmph!" she mumbled against the cock in her mouth, but the fact that she was awake didn't dissuade her rapists from using her body. Rather, the grip on her head became tougher, and the cock's owner re-positioned himself to push his cock further into her mouth. She could barely believe what was happening. As she continued trying to move beneath the brutish man atop her body, she noticed how big his member felt sliding between her breasts. She couldn't see him anymore due to the man in her mouth's changed angle, but the tip of his cock mustn't have been far away from hitting her neck.

She chastised herself for thinking about such things before trying to spit the cock inside her mouth out of it. If anything, doing so seemed to lubricate the endeavour further. Toriel felt helpless beneath the two men, and so for the moment she stopped trying to struggle, hoping to figure out a way to slip out from underneath them. She felt tears welling in her eyes as the frustration got to her, though something about the experience began to soothe her. A scent that wasn't entirely unpleasant wafted up into her nose, prompting her to squirm underneath the two men again. The last thing she wanted was to be enjoying any of what was happening.

She couldn't figure out what the scent was right away, but she didn't like the way it made her feel; her thinking about it made her docile enough for the man fucking her mouth to slip himself a little deeper, re-affirming his grip on the back of her head before pushing deeper. She felt the tip roll along the far side of her tongue, and a part of her hoped that she might vomit if only to get this experience over with sooner. The scent of cock grew stronger as the man pushed himself further and further into her mouth, his crotch drawing closer to her face. As his pubes began to tickle her nose, she realised what the scent was. It was the smell of his cock, of his musk — a mix of sweat and sex with a little sour mixed in. Under normal circumstances, she would have found it revolting, so why was she finding it enjoyable at that moment?

Part of her thought that it might be easier to stop fighting, but Toriel wasn't willing to give up so easily. She yanked herself back from the cock in her mouth and used her teeth to snap at the head. She missed the head, assuming the cock to be bigger than it was, but at least she didn't have a cock in her mouth anymore. "Whatever you think you're doing, I want you to stop," she told them, taking the most commanding tone that she could whilst ignoring the arousal she felt between her legs. She must have been dripping onto the bed by now. Why did her body have to betray her? The cock's owner didn't give her any respite. He grabbed a hold of the back of her head and yanked her forward, pushing his cock back into her mouth. As if to

She didn't know why she thought that telling them to stop might have worked, but it didn't. Hell, she didn't know anything about these men, having let them into her home with only their words to back them up. Perhaps they were criminals, and they'd been searching for someone like her... a lonely ex-housewife with nothing better to do than to let two strangers into her home so that they could have their way with her. She hated that her helplessness seemed to turn her on, her struggling becoming even harder as each movement of her legs had her puffy monster pussy shifting uncomfortably against itself.

Her nether lips felt as if they were throbbing. She couldn't figure out why it was that she was enjoying herself, but the truth was that she had been waiting for some excitement in her life for so long that she welcomed any and all dangers. Having a cock inside her mouth against her will wasn't something that she liked, but within the context of helplessness it made her pussy throb with excitement. She ached for a pleasure that she'd never get, because giving in to the desire she felt would mean telling these boys that what they were doing was okay. She couldn't live with herself if she gave them the impression that they could just go around doing stuff like this to poor, innocent girls.

But then, she wasn't a poor, innocent girl. Inside her mind, she was dirty and depraved, perhaps as much as the boys sat atop her. Their weights became less of a hindrance to her and more of a source of excitement, the pressure of them sat against her making her muscles feel sensitive. Beneath the two boys, she felt her resistance melt away bit by bit, and yet her brain took a while to catch up with the rest of her body, a scowl remaining on her face as she hoped that the one fucking her face could see her disappointment through the darkness between them.

Most of the monster population had been surprised to find, on their emergence back into Earth society, that humans weren't half as bad as they had been told, but just like every other species humans had it in them to be evil, through and through. Were the boys atop her truly evil, or were they just lost, chasing after pleasure the same way that so many did? As Toriel rationalised to herself the terrible things that they were doing to her, she managed to slip her arm underneath the lower one's body.

Rather than trying to escape, though, she slid her hand between her own legs and pushed one of her chunky fingers between the folds of her labia. While the one atop her continued to fuck her face, his cock sliding deeper into her throat with every thrust, she tried to replicate his movements with her finger, pushing similarly into her pussy as he pushed into her mouth. She felt bad, but that only aroused her further. Eventually, though, the cock in her throat became too much for her. As he pushed far deeper than she'd ever taken a cock before, she felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes, and she couldn't breathe past the cock. It had plugged her throat entirely.

Realising that there was no way that she could stop him, she instead resigned herself to rocking her hips against the finger she had stuffed inside herself. If she was going to have to suffer through the choking, the least she could do was try to get herself off in the process. She felt so dirty even thinking about it... getting off while choking on the cock of a stranger — a stranger who was fucking her throat against her will, no less. Depraved as the thought was, as her other senses slipped away from her she felt a pounding in her ears. She was so aroused that she could literally feel it pumping through her body, making every touch against her body twice as sensitive as it should be.

When her eyes began to shut, and unconsciousness was about to grab her, the cock's owner quickly pulled himself out and laid his cock against her face instead. She gave a soft groan and closed her eyes, feeling the shaft pulsate against her. As her senses returned to her the first thing she noticed was the heavy scent of cock, even stronger than it had been before. She didn't say anything this time, as opposed to her request for them to stop the last time her mouth had been free. Rather, she accepted her fate, getting used to the feeling of a cock sliding between her tits.

A pinch to her nipple caught her off-guard, and she broke her silence with a yelp of pain, though a moan of pleasure soon followed. As the one fucking her tits began to knead her breasts while he pushed his cock through them, his palms ran across her nipples. He even tweaked the sensitive nubs every now and again, revelling in the small noises of pleasure that she made. She felt so embarrassed. The one up above didn't like the noises so much, though. Lifting himself up a bit, he dropped his balls down onto her face and smothered her with them, covering both her mouth and nose with his sac. The stench was overwhelming, but it wasn't bad.

The sour tinges of musk remained, and yet there was something else hiding beneath all the dirtiness. It was raw, and appealed to her most depraved side. As she breathed in and let the scent of his balls fill her lungs, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to take one of them into her mouth. She knew that she would be mocked for giving in to desire, but she did it anyway. Opening her mouth wide, she must have given the owner of the balls a shock at first, and yet as she took both of his balls into her maw and, rather than snapping her teeth against them, began to suckle and lick, she brought a moan from the boy.

And she hated how proud she felt that she had been able to bring him pleasure.

As reluctant as she was to keep going, she couldn't deny herself the pleasure. She stuffed a second finger inside herself as the one between her tits continued to play with them. Another moan slipped from her and vibrated through the balls of the one who had been fucking her mouth; she could still taste his cock in the back of her throat, though the salty taste was quickly becoming overpowered by that of his balls, a harsher taste that seemed to get worse with every lick and every suck, and yet she yearned for the horrible taste, letting it fuel her arousal as she continued rocking against the puffy digits inside her.

Another moan slipped from her, though she had caused it herself this time. She pulled back from the balls in her mouth and leaned up to grab the cock with her mouth, having to yank it down with only her teeth, though she was careful not to dig in too much. She didn't want to seem to eager, and yet she was eager, and hiding it meant not being able to enjoy herself. In a situation where she was being used for the pleasure of others, not being able to find a way to enjoy herself might have been the last straw that broke her spirit.

She slurped the cock back into her mouth and sank herself down the length of the shaft, surprised that the owner hadn't tried to take over yet. His hands settled against the back of her head but he made no attempt to push her, watching as she drew herself back and forth along his length. She took him as deep as she could, and opened her mouth wide to let her tongue loll outward while she hit the base; she deepthroated him to rid herself of some excess adrenaline, and for no other reason; she wouldn't yet admit that she simply loved the feeling of a cock sliding down her throat.

Precum began to run against her tongue and she knew what that meant. As if he had been preparing for the moment, as he felt his orgasm come the cock's owner shifted off her, aiming his cock at her face. She ran her tongue across her upper lip as a blast of cum caught her mouth, and then opened wide to catch the rest of his orgasm. The seed tasted strong, like that of a healthy boy, but she didn't get to taste all of it. As his cumshot came to its end, he dribbled what remained against her cheek. She had to reach with her tongue to be able to get it, not wanting her fur to become matted by the cum.

A moment later, the second cock began to twitch. She felt it between her tits, hot and ready to blow. She looked down just in time for the first shot to shoot up and across her face. As she flinched, she shut her eyes tightly, stopping the cum from landing in one of them, but opened the other up right after to watch the rest of the cumshot. She could barely see in the dim light (though her eyes had adjusted somewhat since she first woke up), but she could feel the remainder of the cumshots land across her neck, giving her a pearl necklace unlike any she had ever been given before.

Covered in sweat both her own and of the boys who'd used her, as well as their cum, Toriel needed to clean herself. Unsure how to talk the one atop her chest into getting off her, she debated whether she should ask them whether they wanted to go for a second round, but before she had the opportunity to, both of the boys got up and bolted out of the door, leaving her alone. She heard her front door open and close as they hastily left, and as she sat up she gave a heavy sigh. She had debased herself for nothing.

Moments later, she stood in the shower. The cum had been washed from her body, but the taste of ball sweat still sat against her tongue. She held the head of the shower between her legs and masturbated herself to an orgasm she'd been so close to before.


End file.
